A Game Never Ending?
by Airezzix
Summary: Sarah's adventure didn't end with her lines from her book; really, it wasn't Sarah's adventure at all. Jareth did not give up on his love so easily. Was the Labyrinth all just a game? Can Jareth win her now that she's done playing? -Bad at summarys!-
1. The Real Beginning

**Ok, this is a remake of the original chapter one, cuz I messed it up bad. I'm not the greatest writer, and I apologize if I offend anyone with my bad fanfic'ing, but I love to write.. sooo.. *shrugs***

Continued from "Labyrinth" the film

As in the movie, Sarah says the line she can never usually remember and Jareth falls, as does she. Everything goes black.

Sarah woke up in a giant bed in a bedroom that definitely wasn't hers. She took a moment to look around at the stone castle walls of the room, the huge windows, the door that led to a balcony, the beautifully detailed canopy bed she lay in with the blue velvet and silk bedding, and the beautiful different accents around the room like the blue velvet chairs with the mahogany coffee table, the detailed fire place, and the roses that were seemingly everywhere in some small detail or another. At first she is extremely confused. Wasn't she supposed to be home?

Then she saw him. Jareth was there; standing next to a huge mahogany door with his arms crossed, a smirking, smug look on his face. Again she's quite shocked, and further confused, though as she looks back on the moment, she doesn't know why.

"Sarah, my dear girl, why _**do**_ you look so surprised?" Jareth spoke to her with arrogant, feigned confusion, smiling. As if he didn't know why she didn't understand.

Sarah briefly explained what she thought was supposed to have happened. How she wanted to wake in her own bed, with her Toby back home, and her new friends always near. Also, he was supposed to leave her alone. Sarah wasn't used to explaining things as awkwardly as she had. The shock hadn't worn off enough for her to speak as confidently as she had wanted too.

Jareth just laughed. "Oh, my dear sweet Sarah, this is not some silly dream, or the fairy tale ending to your adventure you wished for. This is the beginning of the fairy tale that _**I **_wished for."

Sarah is still confused; she feels as she did before, when she had eaten that strange fruit from Hoggle. She demanded to know what was going on.

He, proudly stated he had staged the whole thing, to get her to fall almost willingly into his hands in the castle. "I did have fun, I must admit." He laughed as her face turned immediately betrayed, though he hadn't really betrayed her in anyway. He had only used her need for adventure, and love of the book to draw her near.

Sarah was fed up. She wanted this to end how she had wanted it. She did not like to be played with, like it was all just a game as he had treated it. "Why do you want me here?!" she demanded angrily.

Jareth thought for a moment, and came up with something he thought would suffice. "For the same reason the sun wants the moon, my beloved."

Sarah rolls her eyes and then glares at him. "I don't understand."

The look on Jareth's face only indicates he is enjoying himself still. "Isn't it obvious, Sarah? The sun keeps all the stars and heavenly beings shining brightly and happily, yet he picks one, just one, to be the moon. She's the most beautiful of all the beings, and his favorite. But she is nothing with out him. She would not shine with out him."

Sarah finds his comparison stupid, and not well thought through. "So why did he pick her then?"

"Because he loves her," he stated. There was a hint of bitterness and regret in a small part of the simple sentence, but it was spoken with an intensity that had Sarah wondering what was going to happen to her.

Sarah replied slowly. "Yes I get that part, but why does he need her?"

Jareth had to think a moment, to make his comparison work continuously into the conversation. "She lights the darkness that he cannot over the Earth he rules."

Sarah knew how impatient he could be. She decided to try and break his attempt at going on with his silly comparisons. "There is more than one moon, you know. For all those other planets, they all have many moons."

Jareth spoke with a small edge of anger to his voice. It had worked. His patience waned a bit. "Those planets have no life upon them. He rules them, but doesn't care about them. They don't matter. Those moons have tried to light the earth and have failed. You, my dear, are the one: the tried and true earth's moon; the sun's prized possession, finally found to help him and be loved by him, and him alone."

Sarah reviews what he's said, trying to find another way to disagree wtih him. "So the sun has finally picked a moon to light the earth's darkness that he could not… and…"

Jareth, frustrated quite a bit at this point, cuts her off. "Yes, and he loves her so; yet, she insists on staying where she is. She insists on revolving around the earth instead of revolving around him like the rest of the universe is doing!"

Sarah finds, again, much error in his logic. She pulls out the facts instead of going with his symbolism. "You do know that the stars don't revolve around the sun right? And you know that the stars are all lit by themselves, and many of them are bigger than the sun. Not to mention those other planets moons don't revolve around him either, and…"

Jareth cuts her off again, raising his voice at her. "But everything in HIS solar system does revolve around him… except for you. The other moons he has cast away from him. He doesn't want them revolving around him like a cult, as they used to, following him around and worshipping him in any way they could, begging him for his love."

Sarah is thoroughly enjoying his frustration; she speaks with her normal confidence. She thinks that maybe he will send her back if she can prove to be more trouble than she's worth. Not to mention she didn't fully understand the situation yet anyway, and that irritated her. She wanted him to speak in plain English and tell her everything he was planning. "And what about outside of his solar system?"

Jareth clenches his teeth and practically growls the words. "Don't you see?!? It doesn't matter to him anymore! He's so … so infatuated that his only focus is the moon. He dreams of the day he can get the earth out of the way! It seems she would rather be on it, with it…"

Sarah cuts him off this time. "And how does he plan to do that?"

Jareth's normal era of 'I've got everything in my control' is gone. "He'll turn the solar system to revolve around her. HE'LL revolve around her. Revolve around her the closest, and knock the earth clear out of the galaxy. He is afterall able to offer her so much more… Everything she dreams of."

Sarah giggles. "He'll have nothing to control anymore if he knocks he earth out."

Jareth glares at her and then shifts his focus to the wall. He crosses his hands over his chest and leans back against the wall. "He'll only focus on lighting her and her alone!"

Sarah says, matter of factly: "And she'll always have a dark side that he can not light."

Jareth throws his hands down and steps forward, unleashing his anger thru his eyes at her, she flinches back. "Can I not win?!? I have been so patient with your difficult hard-headed self! Is my love not enough to make you complacent?!? I couldn't see before why this Jareth fellow in your book went to such measures and things, but I can see your precious books background conflict now! I honestly feel bad and can relate to this other Jareth! Is my fate the same as his? He asked so little but I ask nothing! Nothing of you but love! Is it really so difficult?!? I would give you it all. The world! The solar system! I'd sell my body, heart, soul and mind for you!"

Sarah is slightly set back. She doesn't want to bring his wrath down on her, but she doesn't believe he'd do anything to her. She refuses to believe he loves her. It must be a sick game to… accomplish something he wants. She couldn't imagine why he was getting so worked up. "There wouldn't be much left of you then, now would there be? And I am not difficult! But I will never be complacent with your absurd requests!"

Jareth takes another step forward. "Must you argue with everything I say?"

"If you'd say something that made sense, maybe I'd not have to argue!"

Jareth begins shouting again. He is obviously as upset about his inability to have control over this situation as he is with her responses. "Love doesn't make sense! This love I have for you even I don't understand! If I didn't love you so deeply, I wouldn't be able to stand you!"

Sarah tries not to laugh. "See! That makes no sense whatsoever! Nothing you say makes sense!"

Jareth sighed, thinking seriously about giving up; he closed his eyes and spoke calmly. "Just… The only thing that you need to know, the only thing you need to hear, the only thing you need to take into merciful consideration, is my love. I love you, Sarah, completely and unconditionally. I don't know why. It's obvious you aren't taking this seriously though." He turns and leaves; she hears the door lock behind him.

She falls back into the bed, lying back down. She wills herself asleep, hoping she'll wake up at home, this being just a strange nightmare to accompany her adventure.

**Review if you want too. I know I suck. Don't be too harsh. Tips would be nicer than name calling, please lol**


	2. What Happens Now?

**Ok, again, I'm sorry I suck and I apologize if I offend anyone. I know some people flip out if you get the characters not to their liking. Thanks for reading if you do, and tips and reviews are appreciated.**

Sarah woke up some time later. She had no idea how long she'd been asleep. Startled, she sat up quickly and looked around frantically. It was the same room from the nightmare, only darkened by the night. She looked out the big windows and door to the balcony and saw thousands of stars in the sky above the tree line. She could see nothing more from her windows, not the Goblin City or any of the familiar landscape of her adventure. She was immediately distressed. If this place was real, she needed to do something to get home; back to her Toby and back to her life, away from Jareth's stupid games. She crawled off the big bed, the navy blue silk sheets and velvet comforter soft under her hands. She crept to the biggest mahogany door which Jareth had left out of earlier. It wasn't the only door in the room. There were two smaller ones. She quietly, slowly pulled on the handle. Locked. She sighed and was going to check the other two doors when she noticed a note sticking out of the door seam. She took and read it:

_Sarah,_

_It seems as though that didn't go like it should have. I forgot how impossible you are, just like your characters. Such a pity. You would be quite lovely if you weren't so impractically, stubbornly hard headed. You will understand your situation soon, and you will comply, from your own will power. I won't have to force you when you understand. I apologize for having to leave, but you test my patience so. You should learn to control that why I'm away. Open your eyes to the possibilities, to what I could offer you if you'd listen like a smart girl. It would be in your best interest. Someone will be there to retrieve you soon._

_Jareth_

Jareth's note had her rolling her eyes again. He seemed to believe that she could easily change how she saw this, how she saw him, and just play nicely, complying to his demands. But what were his demands? Nothing was clear to Sarah. Her prior face off with Jareth was hard to review in her memories, because all she could remember was that he was using silly comparisons. She did remember her adventure quite clearly though, and she wished it had ended as it should have. She wished she had Toby in her arms and Hoggle there to help her. She tried the door handle again, just in case, and then turned and walked to one of the other two doors that were on either side of the large bed. The first one she tried opened to a huge room, that had what looked like a pool inside, and two sinks and a toilet. The pool was steaming, it must've been a bathtub. There was another door inside this room, she opened it. It revealed a big vanity on the wall opposite the door, and the walk to it was lined by beautiful dresses of all kinds. Sarah gasped and forgot her situation for a moment as she looked through the beautiful dresses. She loved them all, and was tempted to start trying them on, when she reminded herself that she really shouldn't, while she didn't know what was going on. Sarah wasn't scared of her situation. She was simply curious and fed up. She was impatient in the fact she wanted to leave, but she figured while she was here she might as well check things out.

She walked back out and thru the room, going around the bed to the second smaller door. Inside it was a study. There was a desk and a chair, plus many, more comfortable looking, chairs around the room. Then there were book shelves upon bookshelves of nothing but… books (obviously). She walked in, unable to hide her excitement. She didn't know where to start.

"Mrs. Sarah?" She jumped, startled at the voice and turned around quickly. Standing there was a small goblin, probably only a foot tall. He looked almost like a small child in the face (only with brown, dirty, scaly skin), silver hair fell down around his face to his chin, with tall pointy ears, and his body was extraordinarily thin. He wore rags, like many of the goblins she had seen.

"Yes?" She asked, stepping towards the small creature.

"King Jareth requests you come with me, to come and eat."

Sarah sighed, she didn't want to eat, she wanted to go home.

"Is there something wrong, Mrs. Sarah?" The small Goblins eyes showed concern.

"What's your name?" She asked, ignoring his question for the moment.

"Koxity," he replied slowly, still concerned.  
"Well… Koxity, it's nice to meet you. Do you know what your 'King' wants from me?" she spoke the word 'king' as if it was acid. "When can I go home?"

Koxity flinched away from her hatred. She felt guilty about how she had practically yelled at him now; it wasn't his fault. "He… he… I don't know what he wants. He is very fond of you, Mrs. Sarah. He's been watching you for a long time. Please don't be angry with him; he's simply trying to make you happy, I believe."

Sarah frowned. He had been watching her? Suddenly her adventure didn't seem all that worth while. It was what she had wanted, but wasn't daydreaming always enough? Why had he been watching her… What were the consequences of this? Maybe her adventure wasn't ended when she had defeated him. Maybe… like he had said… maybe this wasn't her adventure at all. Her nightmare, his adventure… Maybe it was as the beginning of her adventure had said… The Goblin King was in love with the girl, but what happens when the girl doesn't defeat the King and get away? What then?

She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to hide the uncertainty from her face. She wasn't familiar with this, and that made her uncomfortable. She had been familiar with her adventure before, and sure of herself, because she knew where all of it would lead. To her lines. Now where would she be lead? What now?

Koxity looked up at her expectantly. "Will you please come with me, Mrs. Sarah."

What now?


	3. Thoughts Muddled Grey

Koxity looked up at Sarah expecting her to say something, or at least follow him. Sarah thought for a moment… with a shrug she steps toward Koxity again. "Alright," there isn't anything else to do, she thought.

"Thank you, Mrs. Sarah; King Jareth still has things to do, but he wants you to eat and be comfortable," Koxity smiles and unexpectedly took Sarah's hand. She couldn't help but trust him. He seemed to know little about what his 'King' was doing, and he seemed to be nice, and … not near as trouble making as some of the other goblins she'd met.

As he led her through her, now unlocked door, and down a long, wide open hallway with many doors, he spoke little, but walked lightly. "Is he angry with me?" Sarah asked, musing over what plan she might be able to claw up out of what little she knew.

Koxity looked up at her, shocked. "Why would King Jareth be mad with Mrs. Sarah?"

"Well… he was mad when he left me… whenever that was…"

Koxity seemed to realize what she was talking about. He nodded his head. "Ah, yes. King Jareth was slightly upset this morning: quite a bit cranky. Sinthrashtate said that he was upset, because he's used to having a handle on things. Sinthrashtate said our King was most upset at himself, for not taking your personality into account and planning on how you would act. Sinthrashtate said the King muttered much about how ill thought through his first meeting was. How he didn't handle it well. Before he left for business though, he was laughing at your stubborn, silly attitude, Sinthrashtate said."

Sarah's mouth set into a rebellious line. 'Stubborn, silly attitude?'

Sarah was stunned to hear Koxity laugh. It sounded funny, like a baby's laugh, but scratchy. "What?" Sarah asked.

"Your facial expression!" was all he could say before he cracked back up, putting his hand that wasn't holding Sarah's to his mouth.

Sarah couldn't help but smile, and she almost laughed with him.

Then someone coughed behind them. It was loud, and almost sounded like a growl. Sarah jumped and turned around, startled, letting go of Koxity's hand. There stood a huge goblin. Hideously ugly, his face was rough with rankles and looked like elephants skin. He had no hair, and he was almost as wide as the hall, and had to be at least nearing eight feet tall. Koxity jumped when Sarah had and spun around too.

"Sinthrashtate!" Koxity yelled at the huge creature.

"Sorry…" Sinthrashtate muttered in a very, very deep, loud voice.

"You scare Mrs. Sarah!" Koxity yelled again, taking Sarah's hand back in his and patting it with his other hand.

Sarah was staring up at him, still a bit shocked. "No, no," she came back to Earth, "I'm fine, it just surprised me."

"Sorry, Mrs. Sarah," Sinthrashtate muttered again.

"It's fine," Sarah looked him over again.

"We're almost there, Mrs. Sarah, see?" Koxity brought her attention forward.

She was shocked to see in front of her, that most of the scary castle look had vanished. She was standing next to a large, grand staircase that overlooked the place from her hallucination… the ball scene played through in her head. Had she been hallucinating, after all? She must've been though…

"Is something the matter, Mrs. Sarah?" Koxity asked, again, bringing Sarah back to Earth, as they made their way down the stairs.

"No… I just… remember this place… from somewhere," Sarah says, still wondering if it had been a hallucination. That memory made her head hurt for some reason.

Koxity lead her down the staircase with Sinthrashtate close behind. "This place is used for balls mostly. All prettied up for show… King's throne room the door right there." He pointed to the huge double doors at the top of the stairs that they had just left behind.

"Is he… in there?" she asked. For some reason, although she wanted to go home, she felt strangely as though she wanted to see him again. Bringing back her memories of her hallucination had really set her off. She remembered how she had wanted to find him so badly… and then when she had danced with him… she shook off the memory. It was just what he wanted her to think. That he was sweet and would sing to her and dance with her and that this wasn't all just a stupid game.

"No," Koxity shook his head. "He is off on business. I don't know where. Not in castle, though."

"Mm…" Sarah mumbled.

Sinthrashtate was very quiet, up until now. Strangely, his big body was able to walk almost silently. When he spoke it made Sarah jump again. "King tell me to tell you that he be back soon, Mrs. Sarah. He not want to leave. He had to… Mrs. Sarah."

"It's… It's… ok. I… I don't know," Sarah shrugged, unable to find words to describe how she was feeling. She was confused. She really hated being confused. Usually everything was clear to her, black and white. Shades of grey were unwanted to her, but they seem to be becoming more and more there. Before it was black and white. Jareth is black and he claims to love me. Toby is white and he loves me. White is the right thing to do. Now that it wasn't so obvious, Jareth seemed to be a grey. She craved to be near him though she couldn't stand him. She wanted to go home but felt she would miss him. She sighed, getting tired of thinking as they walked through a large door on the edge of the open ball room into a huge kitchen.


	4. The Answers It Would Take

**Finally. Lol. Computers been down. Blah. Sorry, I don't want this to be a way long story but it'll probably be at least two more chapters, though at least I know where I'm taking it lol I hope you enjoy, sorry I suck! Thank you all so much for reviews!! I love you guys!! 3 lol**

Jareth sat in a tree at the base of the labyrinth, one leg pulled up against his chest and one leg swinging back and forth in the air beneath him as he absentmindedly played with the crystal in his hand and stared into the horizon. Looking into the crystal he could see Sarah and all she was doing. He was right to have sent Koxity to be with her. He was the least… goblin like. He understood normal humans better than the others.

Jareth sat contemplating what to do. It was clear that Sarah was not happy; her confidence had been muddled. Her confidence had been one of her strongest qualities… Now that she was unsure of herself she was clearly very uncomfortable. Koxity had been able to help her a bit though. Jareth looked down from his out-of-it stare and into the crystal ball. Sarah was eating rolls and stew with Koxity in the kitchen; Sinthrashtate had left momentarily to ease Sarah's mind. She kept looking back at him warily before Koxity got the message and had him go run errands. That really wasn't like Sarah, to be wary of a goblin. Jareth wondered if she was losing herself. Her whole personality had been based around her love of fantasy and her amazing confidence… she seemed to be losing them both here. Jareth didn't want to hold her here if she wasn't going to be the same Sarah he loved… the same he watched and dreamed of… this wasn't really his Sarah.

Jareth had been watching Sarah in the crystal since he left her. Smiling fondly as he watched her sleep; frowning and sighing as she woke up bewildered and cranky. He knew she wanted to go home… It was ironic because before he couldn't bring himself to send her home, knowing that he'd have to watch from afar as an owl, and now he was watching her from afar to avoid her.

She had always seemed to rather be living in her fairy tales when she was at home, and yet he watched her here and she seemed to rather be at home. Wasn't this close to her fairy tale world? He would have to convince her it was. His kingdom was… well… his. That was all it had ever been to him, but he would change it a little if it made her want to stay. He would do anything for her if she'd only do the littlest thing for him. He would also have to explain everything to her. What was part of his plan and what wasn't.

He sighed again. He guessed it really was time to go back. He'd have to face her sooner or later. It seemed to be more of a hassle than it should've been. He practically dreaded it. That was not like the Goblin King he knew himself as, unwilling to face a small obstacle like this. He would've rather just watched her exploring as herself, instead of fighting with her like he would end up doing probably... The Goblin King, pitiful and in need of help. He grimaced. He decided he'd just have to pretend as if it hadn't happened.

He frowned, realizing that that was the only plan he had. His confidence, too one of his best qualities, wouldn't work as well when he didn't know what was going to happen. Before he knew exactly how everything would go… to a point. Now he was completely without knowing what might happen. It bothered him, not being in total control of the situation. He was definitely in total control of his surroundings, of all of Labyrinth and beyond, deep into his Kingdom, but Sarah was definitely a force of nature he couldn't control; her being involved simply complicated everything, making him lose all hope of an easy approach, of an easy victory.

He closed his eyes and clutched the crystal in his hand with more force than was necessary. It shattered. He opened his eyes and looked down at the millions of shards of glass scattered around the room he had opened his eyes too: his throne room. He walked away from the mess as the crystal shards melted into water all over the floor. He walked slowly down the stair case, as if it would somehow make things easier if he had the time to think. He walked into the kitchen and leaned up against the wall. Koxity and Sarah hadn't noticed him yet, they were laughing at one of the goblins who cooked for Jareth, as he had fallen over his own feet, spilling flour everywhere.

Sarah turned around suddenly, as if sensing him there. She went completely silent. Koxity turned around to see what the matter was. "Oh, King Jareth!" Koxity made a small bow. He was the only one who really did that even when the King was in more of a playful mood.

Jareth couldn't really describe the look on Sarah's face. Sarah couldn't even describe how she was feeling. She was curious and angry at the same time. She didn't know what to say to him, so she kept her mouth shut. It didn't matter to her enough to get her opinion out this time, because she couldn't decide what her opinion was. Jareth stared back at her, smiling arrogantly as he usually did, but unlike usual, he, too, was without an opinion. He didn't move to say anything either.

They were both completely at a loss for words.  
"Mrs. Sarah?" Koxity spoke up quietly. Sarah looked down at him, brought back to reality, at the same time Sinthrashtate came through the door, and seeing Jareth muttered, "King Jareth?" King Jareth looked towards him.

Koxity looked up at her, concerned, but didn't say anything more, and Sinthrashtate looked to King Jareth, confused by his … unusual silence.

Jareth knew he had to end the silence somehow… His arrogant smile stayed place as he spoke, taking a step forward. "Did you get a chance to look around your room, Sarah?"

Sarah flinched back at the sound of his voice, yet was allured by it… His voice was always so sure and kind in an arrogant sort of way. . . Sarah shook her head. She was thinking insanity. Must've been the food again. "Yes, I did get a chance to look around the room you left me locked in. Thanks for that by the way," she added sarcastically.

Jareth wondered why Sarah was always so much harsher when she spoke to him then when she had spoken to his subjects… most of them anyway. 'That's a stupid question,' he thought to himself. 'I've obviously disappointed all her expectations of me.'

"Well, Sarah, I couldn't have you trying to escape, now could I? Not that you could have," he smirked.

"I have an idea. you leave me alone for awhile and we can see if I can escape," Sarah looked up at him as he stepped slowly closer.

Jareth's smile widened as he stopped a couple yards from Sarah. "There is nothing and no one here that could send you home but me."

Sarah couldn't keep her eyes on his while he was this close for some reason. She found herself looking at the floor. She realized this and scowled at herself. Jareth was acting strange, which must mean that she must have some weight in the situation. She looked up at him defiantly. "Jareth what do you want?" she asked calmly, but as coldly as she could manage.

Jareth turned away from her, and as she blinked, she opened her eyes to somewhere new. She was in a small clearing it seemed… filled with roses of all different colors. She looked around, confused. Around three sides of the clearing were high, black wrought iron fences. On the fourth side was a wall of the castle. Beyond the fences all that was to be seen was trees. Crawling up the fences and castle wall was strange ivy with red roses. Placed around the bases of the wall and fences, and forming random strange patterns throughout the clearing, like a mini labyrinth, were hundreds of yard tall rose bushes. There were the strangest roses… navy blue, white, black, silver, iridescent purple… though the colors didn't really all go together, somehow it managed to look… perfect… Sarah had to do a double take, and she couldn't help but gasp.

"So you didn't seem to like your room; what about this? There is your balcony, there," he said, pointing up a ways on the castle wall. Sarah looked up. He was right; her balcony was three stories up, overlooking the garden, along with a deep blue, bright, clear sky. She hadn't come close enough to her balcony to see anything more than the horizon. It had been a shame…

Jareth broke the silence again. "My, my Sarah! You are quite quiet this afternoon, aren't you!" Sarah did yet another double take… it had been late evening only moments ago… Jareth was much more in control of this place than she had thought. He spoke again, "It is a shame you are; I'm sure you have so many questions you'd like to ask. Such a pity." He smirked.

Sarah stayed silent another moment, noticing that all she had seen on this, the backside of the castle… made the Underground seem like such an inviting, storybook place. From here the castle looked like it was kept up well. It looked lush and green in this, a small courtyard. The sky was blue and there were beautiful colors everywhere. Yet when she first came to the Labyrinth, as her adventure began… everything had been so dead. The sky, the earth, the castle, and the labyrinth… had all seemed so very run down and ill cared for.

Sarah looked over to see Jareth staring at her thoughtfully. He quickly put his smirk back on. Sarah decided there was no point to being angry anymore. She wanted to know some things too badly to keep up a whining, sarcastic unhappiness. Her curiosity over came her. "Was it all a lie then? Was everything staged? The turns I would take, the people I met… Hoggle!"

Jareth could see it hurt her terribly to believe that all of it had been just an act. "No, no, Sarah. Not at all. I knew how to begin it, and I knew how it would end. I steered it… but the adventure was yours. Hoggle wasn't acting; none of them were in on it."

Relief flowed down her features. She gazed around at the roses again. "I still can't understand this terrible, wonderful place," she said dejectedly.

Now that Jareth didn't have a motive, a direction to steer, as he had said, he wasn't much on talking really. Wasn't much for keeping up his usual demeanor when he was so unusually desperate. He could only try to really make her happy, and he had almost no idea how to make his dreams happen quick enough to satisfy himself. He wanted Sarah to love him now. He could be so impatient… and he was now. Impatient for her to fall in line, but he was also so busy watching her and wanting to please her that he didn't think so badly of the wait. "It is whatever I make it," he added simply, watching her closely.

"What is this place normally? Is it like this… beautiful and bright? Or as I saw before, dark and wilted since long ago?"

He walked up besides Sarah where she was staring thoughtfully down at a fairy on the other side of the fence. She noticed Jareth shrug out of the corner of her eye. "I would suppose that would depend on my mood."

"What was your mood in the beginning?"

Jareth sighed. He knew she could keep up her stream of questions forever. She liked to have all the answers. To know everything. She, too, liked to be in control; to make everything her stage to control. He didn't really want to tell her how he was feeling. She could've figured it out though, if she had tried hard enough. He had used to think that his kingdom conforming to his mood was annoying, showing all his subjects his faulty emotional self. Now that he was more in control of his emotions, it didn't matter. He was able to be his numb, arrogant self enough to keep the place the same, all the time. "The usual." She really didn't know what that meant, but neither did he. He wasn't really feeling anything. Not happiness or sadness or anger or anxiety or… whatever. He was just being himself, or maybe his mask. He had thought on it before, but had never decided which.

Sarah nodded, as if in understanding. She thought back on the first day she had been here. "Why am I here again?" She almost hated to ask. She turned and looked up into the Goblin King's usually cold and arrogant eyes. Something smoldered beneath them.

He didn't want to go back through the same thing that had happened before. This was all such a waste of time; he didn't want to end up losing an argument. "Because I love you," he said. It almost sounded like he was readmitting it to himself; but it almost sounded like it hurt. "I have given you every single thing you have asked for that was in my power to get you since the day I first saw you. Now I ask one single thing of you, and you throw a fit."

Sarah looked away. Did he realize he was asking the world of her? She stepped toward the rose bush with the glittery, silver roses and knelt by them. Was she expected to leave behind Toby and her parents and hand over the rest of her life to him? What about her dreams of a prince charming? A storybook wedding and marriage? Adventure and a job she loved? Where did all that fall in line? Jareth was certainly not a storybook prince, she thought bitterly. He might be able to act like one, maybe, but really he wasn't. He was just a cocky over confident, most likely lonely ruler of a kingdom. There weren't even any girls here. Sarah did a double take in her mind. No girls… Not really… How did the Goblins come to be? And hey! If he had all the girls on earth to pick of, why her? Should she be flattered… ? Being the queen of this place could be amazing… Sarah shook her head. It was too full. She needed to start simply. She didn't want him to see that she, for some reason she didn't want to figure out, was actually considering loving him. She would simply ask all her questions and try to get home. Kill his patience. Wait too long. 'He'll give up and I won't have to make the decision,' she thought. Much to her disappointment in herself, her mind hoped he wouldn't want to give up on her.

Jareth sighed as he watched Sarah. He could tell she had more questions. Many, many more. He didn't want to wait and answer her. He supposed he was going to have to if he wanted any progress at all. This could take a while. . . He could have fun winning her over though, he supposed. She seemed to be over her foulness though. Maybe everything was falling in line. . . slowly.


	5. Unexpected Answers

**This one's a little bit longer than the last few… I didn't mean to… I just wanted to finish up in the next few chapters… because I don't want it to end up fourteen long chapters that will scare away possible readers… or haters… or whatever. Again, thank you so much for the reviews I've been getting!! Most of them, much to my surprise and total excitement, were good. Except one (*whimper*). Of course I guess the people that hate this wouldn't review at all… but still… it's encouraging when you only get one suck letter… And of course they were yelling at me about exactly what I warned them of. I can't write, I just like to, and my grammar sucks too. But nooo… They gotta tell me all about it. T.T anywayyyss I love you guys 3 ^^ Annywwayyss… this one is longer than the others…. I'm sorry…. **

Sarah didn't know how to start this kind of conversation. I mean, was there even a certain way? She had questions about this place, and after she realized it, she wanted to know the answers. Her questions took precedence above the matter at hand. She could wait to go home a few moments, anyway… Like she was wanted there. Sarah leaned forward and smelled the glittering silver rose. What was that smell? It was like… star light and cool breeze… Could flowers smell like sights and feelings? She leaned away, feeling… odd. Yet thrilled, for some reason. In spite of herself, being in the position where Jareth was standing there, looking all annoyed and too-important-for-this (though his eyes didn't match his expression and tense body language; his eyes seemed to be measuring her for something…), her curiosity overwhelmed her and she had to know what the other roses smelled like. Were they all the same? She crawled closer and smelled a bright green rose. It smelt like freshly mowed grass and morning dew. She smiled.

Jareth, through his horrible impatience, was able to feel himself light up when she became curious about the roses. She seemed to enjoy them. He smiled as she crawled from color to color, too excited to keep up the calm, angry demeanor. He actually even was able to laugh, though he stifled it to keep her unaware, when she smelled the yellow one and was shocked enough to actually gasp.

Sarah loved the roses. She smelled each one of them. The light blue was like open sky and freedom. The warm brown one was like mud between her toes and fresh rain. The black was like uncertainty and mystery. The red was something like anticipation and holidays. The metallic orange one was like fire and heat. The yellow, by far her favorite, felt just like sunshine warming her face, and the earth blooming after a dead winter. The colors went on and on; it took her at least ten minutes to smell them all. She loved them. Eventually she remembered through her happiness where she was and the questions on her mind, and she added some. She stood up and turned around just in time to see Jareth shake off his content smile for a bored yawn.

"Are you quite finished, Sarah? I'd hate to wait all day on you just for you to laze around sniffing plants," he shook his head, "that would be just like you."

"Well I am me so it makes sense, just like you said. Thanks for your permission that I didn't need. You could've left me here and gone and done your all important whatever you do. Let me guess… party and play horrid games with people. Some king you are." Sarah felt bad as soon as she'd said it. He couldn't really be so horrible… he made these flowers… He had a side somewhere that was creative and bright.

Any smile Jareth had thought about giving Sarah was gone abruptly. "Ungrateful girl!" He turned around and sauntered angrily through the wall.

Sarah sighed and looked around. She wanted to enjoy the flowers. She didn't need him here. Part of her ached to apologize, but her other side argued that she was being stupid and should enjoy herself, because soon he would send her home. His patience was waning, that side hoped. The other side foolishly hoped his patience would last. That side began thinking about love… She was a bit young to be in love… and he was… how old was he? Sarah added another question to the list. She sighed again as her curiosity suddenly almost seemed to choke her. She bent down one last time to smell the yellow rose, when the flowers shriveled up right in front of her. Thick clouds covered the sky. The fence immediately rusted, and all the leaves disintegrated off of the trees. Then it started raining. Hard. She could barely see an inch in front of her face. She ran to the wall where Jareth ran through, and found it impossible to pass as he had.

She pounded on the wall through the rain. "Jareth!! Let me in! It's not fair!!"

She heard his laugh echo like a harsh wind through the rain. She stomped angrily and practically growled. She was freezing, and all of a sudden tired. She wanted to go in. One of her sides said, you shouldn't have said anything about fairness. You've learned about that, haven't you? While the other side complained angrily. She sat down in the little bit of shelter underneath her balcony and buried her face in her arms that were now resting on top of her legs that she had pulled up against her chest.

Everything went still. She looked up, warily. She was in her room… She stood up, looking around. Her thoughts immediately circled around taking a warm bath. The rain had left her frozen through. She practically ran into the bathroom, stripping as she went, before practically leaping in the huge tub. The water was warm; it was probably the best feeling she'd felt in a while. She sighed and relaxed. She only relaxed a moment though, because she knew if she relaxed longer she would fall asleep. She washed up and got out, grabbing one of the towels on a shelf above the pool like tub. She dried off, and much to excitement, she realized that she had nothing to wear. She went into the closet and started looking through the dresses. Each one was more beautiful and dramatic than the next. She finally got to the last of the dresses, of which the small section there appeared to be nightgowns. She put one on, and exited the bathroom after laying her clothes out to dry on the floor. She could find no place to hang them. Her nightgown was a bit short to her liking, coming down to the middle of her thighs, but it had an eighteenth century romantic feel to it. She sat on her bed and laid back.

She couldn't get her thoughts to focus on one particular opinion. One side of her said this was wrong and she should go home to live a real life. She knew nothing of him and wanted to know nothing of him. She didn't want to be trapped in this place forever, when she could be home creating a real life and still have her goblin friends without Jareth. After all, he was seemingly impossible, that part of her decided. He could be so arrogant and inconsiderate. He had played games with her to try and convince her of his will. It irritated her. She ached to be home…

Another part of her pointed out that he couldn't be all bad. He could create such beautiful flowers. He must have a thoughtful, creative center somewhere. He did love her. He said so anyway… maybe she could see it from his point of view… Not to mention what did she have to go home to? Toby sure, and all of her things… but her reality was much duller in comparison to all she could have. She could picture her things in this room. Could picture running through gardens and having real adventures where _**she**_wrote the scripts. Her step mom and father held no real… well she loved them, but she could stand to live apart from them (and would enjoy it).

But a bigger part of her pointed out the obvious: she still had many questions and was too exhausted to ask them. The answers would help her think clearer, and give her sides better arguments. She really didn't understand why she was giving both her sides a chance. She should just demand to go home…

She fell asleep to exhausted to be bothered with the thoughts anymore.

She did dream, though. She was in a room; the room didn't process in her mind. It was like she was standing in nothing, but it wasn't even white nothing. It was just nothing. Jareth stood with his back to her; he spoke, sounding sad and yet bitter. "You don't understand Sarah. You don't know what I could give you. You don't know how I could make it work out… You don't know how I love and need you…" Jareth threw something down, that faded almost immediately. Sarah didn't get a chance to notice what it was. He began walking and faded away. Then she saw the goblin city… and the land beyond. She knew not of what was past where her adventure had taken her in the land… Then there were her hopes and dreams. College, dream job, reality marriage, death, happily ever after? Adventure, fantasy marriage, queen, immortality, happily ever after? She heard Jareth's voice echo through her mind, melancholy and disappointed; but at the same time like he was trying to laugh off her decision to leave and make it sound like it would hurt her more than it would effect him, "such a pity…"

Sarah woke up some time later. The sky outside made it look like sunset… or maybe sunrise… but it was glittering… Sarah decided she didn't want the confusion any longer. She wanted to be able to make up her mind. To be in control and sure of what she felt, if nothing else. She needed her questions answered now.

-----------------------------

Jareth had done it again. Ran and then watched Sarah from afar. He sat in his throne room, completely emptied of goblins, and sighed angrily at what he was becoming. Again this time, he had aggravated her first. He didn't know where this was going anymore than before, really; he did notice with a feeling of relief that she appeared to be having a hard time with it… Either that or she was only biding her time well and trying to hide her fits, hoping it would get her home faster. She had seemed to enjoy the roses… he liked to see her enjoying herself. He wasn't sure if he really could turn the coming questionnaire portion of the day into anything astoundingly great. He wasn't sure if he could even answer her questions in ways that kept up his 'king' personality: his old, egotistical self. He found that Sarah seemed to make that side of him flee to the back of his mind. He sighed again, staring into the crystal ball as Sarah woke up and climbed out of her bed in the nightgown. 'Good choice for her legs,' he thought. He seemed to just only then realize what he had almost said aloud, and laughed at himself. How many girls had he watched before Sarah had come along? How many had he been attracted to? (millions, one) Yes, one other that he'd found appealing physically… he thought about her. Much like Sarah in the face… though Sarah was only now growing to be like that one other woman in body. Sarah's mother had been beautiful… just as Sarah is and would continue to be. Of course Jareth didn't just pick Sarah for her growing beauty. He loved watching her act, and play, and just be… She was perfect. Though she had been quite irritable lately. He hadn't often seen her so… well, just irritable in the way she had been. Sure, she had been angry before that he had seen when she was in her own home… countless times, and she was quite often, too, impossible to talk to. But there was something different this time…

He watched as the day began to repeat the last, as Koxity knocked and entered, inviting Sarah to eat. Jareth stayed entertained as Sarah tried to pick from the hundreds of dresses in her closet, eventually settling with a dress much like the one she had played in, in the park… Only this dress was much thicker, finer fabric; with a lacy looking corset over top of it.

Sarah and Koxity made their way past the throne room and downstairs for a meal. What meal exactly, breakfast or supper, Sarah didn't know. She sat down to a ready meal as her and Koxity talked. She wanted to ask Toxity a question and so she turned to him. He was gone. She looked around. The goblins that had been working in the kitchen were gone too…

Jareth sat down beside a non-aware Sarah; she turned around abruptly and jumped, startled half out of her mind. "Jareth! Geez! I'm done with these games. You're going to be the death of me!" She shook her head and scooted her chair away from him. They were sitting at a small wooden table in the kitchen, not the huge dining room Sarah had seen but a glimpse of through a shutting door behind a goblin chef yesterday...

Jareth didn't know exactly how to start. But he didn't want to give himself a chance to be offending, so he jumped right in, ignoring what she had spoken. "You have questions, Sarah," he reminded her, folding his arms over his chest and sitting back. He smirked, automatically.

Sarah looked away, her eyes became somewhat distant… her face showed no real emotion, just deep thought. "I don't understand this world. I don't understand you…"

Jareth just sat there. As much as Sarah had said was quite obvious.

"How long have you been King?" Sarah still didn't look at him.

"A very long time; I couldn't tell you. At least two hundred years I would suppose."

She showed no real shock. "What can you do here for two hundred years? Are there other kingdoms? Were there wars? What a boring place… Where is this place anyway? Most certainly not on earth… Is it?"

"This place is just on another level; another realm. There are people and places in yet other realms. I don't have access to those places. All of those realms are connected by your earth. There is plenty to do in two hundred years, I can assure you."

"Like what? And why don't people on earth know about these other realms?"

"Some people do. Would you have believed them if they told you?"

"You didn't answer the first question," she ignore his question.

"There are balls and…"

"Oh! Was that a real ball when… I…" she didn't know what to call it.

"Yes."

"Where did the people there come from? They most certainly were not Goblins… And were do the Goblins come from?"  
Jareth sighed impatiently, but he knew such questions would have come eventually. He found that he wasn't really so bored with answering her questions; just wary and unsure of exactly how he wanted to answer. He was never really bored around Sarah; he loved to watch her. "The balls I host attract the… people I would suppose… from the Kingdoms to the north, east and west. As for my goblins…"  
Sarah cut him off, "I thought you said there weren't other kingdoms in your realm?"

"No, I said that their were other realms with other kinds of creatures. I didn't mention other kingdoms here. Now before you interrupted, I was going to say, that as for my Goblins…"  
She cut him off again, "who are the kings of those kingdoms? Do you know them?"

"Yes, I do. They are my father and two brothers. Now…"

She cut him off yet again, "Wow… But…"  
He cut her off this time. "Are you quite finished interrupting? Do you want to know about the Goblins or not?"

Sarah got the feeling that the subject she had breeched was a sensitive one. She nodded.

"I created the Goblins. They don't have a birth."

Sarah opened her mouth to ask another question, but Jareth already knew what it was going to be, so he answered her. "The people that live in the other kingdoms have births. They're just like regular people mostly; with some fey like qualities."

"And why do none of them live in your kingdom?" She was going to make some remark about how it was probably because of his games, but she had a feeling that wasn't exactly the best path to start.

"Because I don't want them here. I…" he stopped, looking actually very despondent for a moment… Sarah really hadn't seen any side of him like that. She probably wouldn't very often. It must just be the open side of him. If she had him open, she had to get it all out of him at one time. She didn't think it would happen very often.

"Go on…" she had by this point in their conversation, turned completely towards him and was leaning in.

"I wanted to create my own world. One without them, because… I thought I could do better; more to my liking. I was right. I'm happier without them as my subjects. I enjoy creating my Goblins… giving them purpose and distinctive personalities… I just prefer it this way. This way I can write the story. Everything is under my control. There is no variable like that … wretched kind to be uncontrollable."

Sarah had a feeling there was some event behind a closed door that caused his seeming hatred of the people. She didn't particularly want to ask that one… "What do the other kingdoms think of your… being set away from them? They do still come to your parties…"

"Yes, to get invited to a ball hosted by yours truly is quite an honor," he smirked, suddenly full of himself again. "Not many get invited. They're hand chosen by myself, and are never disappointed in the event. You know I have girls who try to pay me to dance with them? You get a dance with me and you're the most envied, hated, happy person in this land until the next one of my balls. In fact, the next one is actually rather close. It's in three days," he looked at Sarah, wishing fervently that she would be accompanying him this time by her own will, and not of poisoned fruit.

"Did I ruin the last ball than? When I broke through the…"

"No, no one heard you yell, because I didn't want them to. When you 'broke' the room, well… that was all in your head."

"I danced with you… Am I envied than?"

"You're the first girl to sleep in this castle. You are more than envied, my dear girl."  
"So then… you must have girls after you… right?"

"Hundreds," he replied shortly, smiling.

"Why me? Why someone from a different realm at all?"

He leaned towards her, staring into her eyes almost too powerfully… "I have examined, studied and searched through every single girl in this realm, and yours, ever since I came to be King. You are the one I have been waiting for, and I could not possibly tell you why, because I don't know."  
Sarah had to look away after a few seconds of staring back into his eyes; what she had found there was nothing but sincere honesty. "This isn't just some game to you?"

He sat back, frowning. "I wish." He seemed to go off into another world in his head… thinking about something that clearly irritated him.

Sarah thought about all she had heard. It was a lot to take in… but not really much, she supposed. It sounded like a story to her. She could only imagine Jareth with two brothers, all setting out to start a kingdom and prove themselves. Of course Jareth liked it the way it was. He didn't have to deal with the people he hated, and yet they all wanted him seemingly. It was perfect for him… and the affection he showed for his creations made Sarah sigh. She never would've guessed it. He had made Koxity… Hoggle… Ludo… Ambrosious… Sir Didymus… He couldn't be all bad. No, she knew now for sure, he wasn't bad at all. She looked up, noticing that now Jareth was staring at her.

"You, Sarah, are not near as dramatic lately. Such a pity," Jareth said. Apparently it was something he liked of Sarah.

"I wish you wouldn't say that. Anyway, I am not dramatic," she made a face and sat back in her seat.

"No, not lately you aren't. Such a pity…" he continued, smirking. He knew exactly what she was talking about, exactly what not to say. He said it anyway. He didn't know why it irritated her, but it was entertaining.

She made another face and stood up, ignoring him. She certainly had more questions, but then again, she would always have questions. There was only one she hadn't really covered that she had thought of before he had shown up. "So you're two hundred and something?"

"Much older, really. That's just how long around that I've had a kingdom."

"How does that work? Immortality… do you just age until…"

"Yes, immortality, and I my body just ages until it is in its best form. My body is done aging; it is at it's peak. As this, it can run the fastest, jump the highest, and attract the easiest," he smirked.

Sarah rolled her eyes. She had a lot to decide; a lot to think about. "thank you," she replied politely and walked out, back up to her room.


	6. Sarah's Decision

**Okkk So. last chapter. I actually think I could make this two chapters… Oh Well… maybe I will… who knows XD I hope im doing ok. ive enjoyed writing this. tho u kno.. it might.. not b great.. but I liked writing it. so lol XD thank you all so much for the reviews!! you cant imagine how much I appreciate them! im hoping to get to work on some different fanfics now that I'd been thinking about. I love you all!! and I was going to post all the people who reviewed as sort of a shout out of thanks to them.. but there were a lot more than I rememberd lol ^^" I love you all!! thnx so much! hope u enjoy!! But I don't think you will. now that I've finished it, the ending really isn't as well written … as I hoped it would be… so if you get down like three fourths of the way, and it sucks, keep reading, at least see how it ends XD**

Sarah had walked back up to her room, thinking hard. It was obvious Jareth did have quite the egotistical side to him, a side that craved affection, admiration and complete control… and more. But she could see the side of him now that really was behind that. The side that enjoyed creating, and loving those creations; he wanted his creations envied… it was just like any mom who wanted her child envied really… or any artist who wanted their skills to be envied. Not to mention he had two brothers… She imagined that they were all three often competing for their father's approval. It was really quite simple and reasonable if she thought about it. Sarah began to think that the Labyrinth wasn't so lost to reason.

She sat on her bed, lying back and running her hands over the silky smooth skirt of her dress. She had no idea what to do.  
Most of her still screamed for her to back home. Back to reality. She needed it. This place was just deceiving her… hypnotizing her.

But had she ever really been at home in 'reality?' whatever 'reality' was anymore…

She rolled over on her stomach and buried her face in the comforter. Yet another part of her didn't want to make a decision. That part just wanted to wake up…  
Sarah fell asleep, for no good reason. She wasn't tired, but she was overwhelmed. That alone seemed to cause her body to want to send her into a deep sleep, to keep her away from the decision she had to make.

Jareth didn't understand it. He was watching Sarah again through his crystal ball, Koxity sitting next to him, looking concerned.  
'She should've made a decision by now!' he thought to himself… after all, how hard could it be for her to make the choice between her dream life and the boring, dull one she had been so very unhappy with. Was there really much of a choice? He couldn't see what she was leaving behind, really; and whatever it was, didn't she know he could bring it here for her…? or even going farther than that, he could let her live both lives… it wouldn't be hard to arrange. It wasn't like he was either: A) sending her home to live as she had been, and trying to earn what she wanted, never to see any of this again; or B) putting her through eternal damnation here with everything she'd ever wanted, but nothing she'd had before, never to see whatever was back there, again.  
Maybe she didn't know. He'd have to tell her… surely this news would make her decision easy. 'Yes..' Jareth began planning how simply it would be to allow her to live both her lives out. Sure, the whole, never aging thing would get hard to explain, but that's what his special effects were for. He could let her live out both her lives very simply. The one here, for eternity, and the one there, until everyone else was gone. This would narrow her decision down from whatever horrible situation she was imagining, to just the one simple question, do I love Jareth?  
Jareth hoped that would work in his favor… Actually he assumed it would work in his favor. He didn't really think about the fact that she didn't know all that much about him yet. He only thought of it as he did, as love at first sight. That's what it had been for him. That's what it must be for her.

Period, end of story.

-Sarah didn't know how long she'd slept after she woke up. Just that her head hurt still. She stretched and realized she was still in her dress. She couldn't be sure if she'd slept more than a few hours, but she felt stiff, like she'd been there for days. She crawled out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom, hoping a hot bath would soothe her headache. She noticed that outside was… maybe daytime? The sky was a shade of purple… but too light to be night. She purposely didn't think of the decision as she crawled into the bathtub after having taken off her dress. She sat on one of the benches under the water and laid her head back against the edge of the tub. She probably sat that way for hours. Thinking about nothing except how the water felt around her body. She really didn't plan on getting out and having to face the world, except eventually the roaring of her stomach became unbearable.  
-She climbed a bit numbly from the tub, and dried off. Searching through the dresses again, she found the one she'd worn at the ball she'd actually been to… She shoved it back into the rack before it brought back any memories of how she had been confused during the whole few minutes of the ball… and yet almost completely mesmerized by Jareth. Had it been the fruit that caused that… ? The whole event was still fuzzy in her mind.

-She grabbed the first dress her hand fell upon and left the closet, trying desperately to stop thinking. She put it on in a hurry, noticing nothing except that it was mostly the same dark blue velvet that decorated her bed. She brushed her hair, realizing she really hadn't done it in a while. She worked slowly through the tangles and then kept brushing even though her hair was already manageable. Though in moments her stomach was calling to her loudly again. She opened the door to her bedroom and noticed Koxity was already there, sitting quietly in one of the chairs.

-Sarah's face lit up. Little Koxity, she was so glad to have him here for her. She was one of the most reasonable, human like goblins she'd met. He was considerate and curious, and always concerned for everyone. He was a great friend, though Sarah did miss Hoggle and the others.

-Koxity looked up at her, and smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Mrs. Sarah looks pretty today," he spoke in his child like growl.

-"Thank you," Sarah said, still smiling as she approached him. It took her a moment to register the sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong, Koxity?"

-Koxity looked up at Sarah and then let his eyes wander to the floor. "Does Mrs. Sarah love King Jareth?"  
-Sarah's gaze tore away from Koxity. "No," was her automatic response.  
-Koxity looked back up at Sarah, though she wouldn't look at him. "Why not?"

Sarah wanted to answer, and her mouth opened, but nothing came out… Why not? Simple question. Why not? "Because… he… he's arrogant and it makes me mad… and he plays games with people that… aren't amusing at all for the other person…"  
-Koxity took Sarah's hand and tugged on it. Sarah looked down at her friend. "That's all Mrs. Sarah knows of King Jareth… His games aren't usually like that… and he loves you more than you can imagine… Sarah needs time to know the King."

-Sarah looked into Koxity's eyes and knew, again, that Jareth couldn't be so bad, if Koxity liked him so much. Koxity was too gentle to like anyone who was a complete air head. Sarah already knew that Jareth wasn't all bad though. She knew it was wrong though, for her to try to imagine being with him forever. Just because he wasn't the person she had thought he was, that didn't mean she was going to love him as anything more than an irritating friend. Sarah's stomach growled.  
-Koxity laughed his scratchy baby laugh, and patted Sarah's hand with his hand that wasn't already holding hers. "Let me take Mrs. Sarah to eat."

-"Thank you…" she said again. It was hard to remember why she'd been so upset about the decision around Koxity. It left her mind as they talked about random things, walking to the kitchen. It wasn't until after they had both eaten, until Sarah realized Jareth had yet to show himself. "Where's Jareth?"

-"King Jareth has had to deal with a few matters. He's been out since Mrs. Sarah fell asleep yesterday." Koxity saw Sarah peer down at him, questioning how long she'd been asleep. "You have been asleep a little over thirteen hours."  
-Sarah's mouth fell open. "I wasn't even tired…?" It sounded like a question to her ears, and Koxity's too.  
-"It's good for Mrs. Sarah; don't worry."  
-Sarah realized she hadn't been keeping track of time at all here. Did they miss her at home? Was it day or night... ? She looked down at Koxity, lost. "How long have I been here…? What about my parents? What about Toby??" Her voice took on some desperation. "Is it… what time is it?" She looked around frantically.  
-"Mrs. Sarah! Mrs. Sarah!" Koxity took her hand and patted it like he always did. "Now, now, Mrs. Sarah. It is the morning. You have only been here a few days. When you go back, no time will have been spent on Earth. It is ok. It is ok."

-Sarah calmed down a little. "Oh…"  
-"My, my, Mrs. Sarah is jumpy today." Koxity almost cooed at her.

- "I'm sorry… When will Jareth be back… Isn't the ball…?" Sarah wondered if he expected an answer before then. As much as Sarah wanted to explore this place, and have fun here, she knew that all she was doing right now was being trapped her until she made a decision. She should be at home. At least there she was free… and she really did belong there…

- "The ball is tomorrow night," Koxity said, "Jareth will be back later tonight, he hopes."  
- "Is he always gone this much?" Sarah mostly meant to think it to herself.

- "No, just recently. It will stop again," he assured her, still patting her hand.

- A new question occurred to Sarah suddenly. As if she had known the answer but wasn't so sure. "If Jareth was just luring me here for himself, why did he try so hard to keep me from Toby even after I'd gotten here? He could've just told me then…"

- "He wanted you to play out your dream, and he also knew that you would enjoy his labyrinth. And I believe he wanted to win the game also, even giving you the benefit of the doubt."

- Sarah thought about it. She supposed it made sense. Sort of. So he led her in the direction of her lines, but still hoped he would win? That's sort of setting himself up for failure… she thought. Did that make sense at all? He knew she would win if … Sarah couldn't really understand his tactics at all. She'd learn later. Despite hating the game he'd put her through, though she hadn't hated it until she realized she was just somewhat of a pawn, Sarah found herself wanting to challenge Jareth to a different game, to see if she stood a chance if he actually had played… fair in a way. Now Sarah was confusing herself. She shook her head and looked down at Koxity. "What shall we do today?"

Koxity spent the rest of the day cheering Sarah up, and keeping her enthralled by the castle and the land surrounding it. He showed her different little villages in different parts of the area, each more unbelievable then the next: a town of treehouses in the forest she'd walked through, near the bog of eternal stench; a town built in the side of a huge hill, outside and off to the side of the Goblin city beneath the castle; and various other places formally hidden to her. They talked to dozens of goblins willing to show Sarah their favorite places in the labyrinth: certain parts of the maze that were hidden and made to hide in; a waterfall by a lake of water that didn't reek; enchanted gardens where you had to watch out for horrible little fairies; and even a seemingly vast desert that made you feel such tranquility and warmth if you sat in the sand, you felt you never could leave it. Sarah was just starting to see that this place had more things than could ever be seen in one day. Jareth seemingly enjoyed making strange places and beautiful ones alike. Koxity assured Sarah she hadn't seen anything yet. The whole time they were out Koxity talked of wonderful things Jareth had done for different goblins, and of how he acted always so indifferent though they knew he cared. Sarah was listening, but knew Koxity was just trying to get her to accept Jareth's offer. Sarah did notice, too, that most of the goblins were quite nice now. Not all of them, of course. It seemed to be much like any other town, with kind people and rude people and… well… all kinds of people. Just like any place.

- She and Koxity returned to the castle, well worn out that night. Koxity showed Sarah his room in the castle after having grabbed a quick dinner from the kitchen and before walking her to her room. "Why do you have a room in the castle Koxity? Why don't you have a house?"

- "King Jareth wanted me here, after he made me. I share a room with Sinthrashtate."

- "I see… Where has Sinthrashtate been anyway?"

- "King Jareth told him to go stay with friends, because he made you nervous it seemed."

- "Oh… That was… nice. I think. I wasn't scared of him or anything."

- Koxity chuckled his somewhat adorable laugh. "I know, Mrs. Sarah."

- Sarah went to bed that night comforted, seemingly. She was glad to know that Koxity was just down the hall. She was exhausted, it took her no time in getting to sleep. She thought about the day first, and how this place really hadn't been to much of what it seemed, and how it changed quite often, as the goblins had told her. She could see herself in this place all the time. She wanted to stay… But she couldn't. Her mind was made up. She pushed her silly dreams away. There was much to think about but Sarah refused to let it effect the decision. She was going home. That was that. End of story. Abrupt decision made by her better judgment.

- Sarah wouldn't admit it, but her body knew she made that quick decision hoping that when it was all said and done, that would work, and that she wouldn't be near as sad as she thought she would be. She didn't know really what to do. The fact of the matter was, she wanted both, and she couldn't have both, and losing Toby and reality shouldn't be an option.

Jareth fought with his brothers all day after leaving Sarah in a deep sleep he had set on her and sending out his invitations. They were angry, yet again, that they weren't invited. They said it sent a bad message to their people. Jareth didn't really care. Then they brought dad into the picture.  
It had been a horrible mess, but Jareth kept up his cool, and won the argument. In the end, the brothers threatened to not allow their people to go, but Jareth knew that would cause them even _more_ problems from the people. He wasn't worried about it.

Jareth walked into his room feeling smug, ready for tomorrow's ball. He still hadn't got to tell Sarah of his news, but it probably didn't matter. She probably was already on his side. He knew it would all work out. He hadn't even bothered to watch Sarah in his crystal ball that day. He went to sleep at peace.

-- Sarah woke up late the next morning, almost the afternoon, only to discover from Koxity that Jareth was gone, again. Well… not gone really. Just out and about, making everything perfect. Did he really spend so much time on every ball?

-- Jareth got up early the next morning and began planning and making _everything_ in the whole kingdom perfect. It was special. His first ball with Sarah. He was excited, despite himself. He couldn't wait to see her in her gown. She would be beautiful. He hoped once she formally stated her decision that she would go back to how she had been: confident, curious, and dramatic.

-- Sarah was surprised to discover that, right after she ate brunch, there were goblins waiting to help her prepare for the nights ball, already; and much to her surprise, they were girls. She hadn't seen many girl goblins… but what? one maybe? There obviously weren't many of them. They weren't like the one other she could recall though, the old woman in the junk yard… they had long hair and all the goblin qualities… scaly skin, or fur, or what not… but you could really tell they were girls, in the face. Like with humans, they were more delicate looking, and yet still goblins. It fascinated Sarah, the little differences that proved important. They were very helpful though, and both quite kind, though one of them was very open minded, and could be quite curt. Sarah was to wear the same dress she had before, because "King" Jareth had requested it; with her hair the same way. Sarah didn't mind. She found it interesting to be dolled up by the girls as if she were their queen. It proved to take forever for them to do her hair, and she wondered why Jareth didn't just do it like he had last time, making it an automatic thing, but when she asked, the goblins just said it was 'more fun this way.' Before she knew it, she was being led through the hall that came out at the spiral staircase. She could hear people talking, lots of people… maybe hundreds. She got nervous. Was it already time? What was she supposed to do? As if answering the unheard plea for help, Koxity ran around the corner.  
- "Mrs. Sarah!"

- "Koxity! Help me! What do I do?" Sarah hadn't been this nervous in a very long time. She was almost afraid.

- "King Jareth is meeting you here in a moment, then he and Mrs. Sarah will go down the staircase into the ball!"

- "But…" She turned and the goblins that had helped her were gone, and when she turned back to Koxity, he was gone too. "No!" She turned back and forth as if not really acknowledging they were gone. This was happening far too fast for her.

- And then as she turned back for the dozenth time, Jareth was standing there, smiling hugely. Not in a smirk, or some high and mighty I-pity-you smile, but a genuine smile. "Why, Sarah. You look lovely. Are you ready?"

- Sarah's head was swimming. "Th… thank you… I don't…"

- Jareth cut her off. "I suppose you've made your decision, but I have information for you anyway."

- "Information?" Sarah suddenly forgot the coming peril of the evening ball.

- "Yes, about how to make your decision much easier. About how I can help you to…"

- Sarah cut him off this time. Remembering her pact with herself, she tried to be curt, and strong, showing no wavering. "No. I'm going home tonight."

- Jareth looked at her like she had three heads, and then began laughing. "That _is_ quite funny, Sarah, but let's not scare me like that, hm?"

- "I'm serious, Jareth!" She spit his name. "I'm going home after this game is over. I've made up my mind."

- "But I have a way…"  
- She cut him off again. "**No**! I told you. I don't _want _to stay here. I don't _care_ about your creations _or_ you. I'm going home! You have no power over me!!" She couldn't keep her line from escaping. Now that she could remember it, it took on new meanings to her.

- His expression abruptly went from shock to hurt, and then even faster, to fury. "Ungrateful fool! Do you not see what I've done for you!? I would do anything for you, Sarah! You're the only one I've done all this for! I… picked… you… and…" He shook his head, too furious to find words, and still looking like he wanted to kill something. He turned away from Sarah to let his face fade back into his uncaring, arrogant look, though he couldn't hide the fury and hurt that emitted from his eyes. He turned and stalked towards the stairs. Sarah didn't get to see him walk down them, but she heard most of the room go silent and then start up again as he must've reached the bottom.

- 'That went… well?' she thought to herself. She hoped he would send her home, even as furious as he was. She didn't know if she was allowed in his ball anymore, so she walked to Koxity's room. He wasn't there. She really didn't want to be out anywhere near Jareth, but she couldn't help but wonder what there was to do and what was so great… at his balls. After all, the last memory she had of one was too fuzzy to really remember the emotion behind. She walked forward, really not looking forward to making her way down the stairs in front of all those people… But something drove her forward, and she did anyway.

Everyone stopped to stare at her. She scanned the sea of people that had been closely dancing and talking for Jareth, but couldn't find him. As she stepped off of the last step and onto the floor, people started moving again. Jareth was right that time he had said she was more than envied. Sarah was made very uncomfortable as all the girls in the room glared at her and whispered to their friends as she walked through the crowd, looking for Jareth. Why she was looking for him she really didn't know. He was very angry. It sort of reminded her of before… She just felt drawn to him. And just like before, she found him, surrounded by women, hanging all over him.

Only this time, he wasn't looking at Sarah, he was smiling and laughing with the girls. Smiling and laughing with those girls. He hadn't even smiled or laughed with Sarah. She abruptly felt her mind give itself over to jealousy. She didn't know why. She didn't love him. She didn't. She didn't…

Sarah watched for hours bitterly as he danced with almost every girl, and laughed and smiled with them… still… never once bothering to so much as look at Sarah. Twice so far he had walked straight past her, almost close enough to brush against her, and hadn't paid her any mind at all. Sarah was frustrated, much to her dismay, almost to the point of tears. She watched as Jareth danced and danced, while the whispering and glaring only got worse from the people… they even started laughing at her. She must've looked funny, so upset, bewildered, by his actions. She didn't even have a mind to think it through… was he just trying to have fun? Did he always do it this way? Or was he trying to make her guilty? All Sarah knew was that when he passed her for the third time, stopping to compliment a girl and ask her to dance right next to her (and a group of girls behind her started laughing as one of them poked her), she lost it. She ran from the room, hoping no one had seen her start crying. She threw herself out the door and ran through a courtyard that Jareth must've created for the event. Little did she know it had been raining; and she slipped in the mud. She sat up to throw her high heels across the yard, and then threw herself back down to sob into her arms. She couldn't figure out why this upset her so… she wasn't even trying to figure it out. All she knew was it wasn't fair, and she was jealous.

Then someone was there, picking her up and holding her, with her face buried in their neck, crying, they carried her seemingly through the castle and back up the stairs, though Sarah couldn't hear anyone, and all was utterly silent; except after a moment she realized she could hear the person's heartbeat past her sobs. She was sat down in a chair by the person. She looked up and saw Jareth. He wasn't looking at her, but at the wall to her left, and he looked… hurt. "You're going to get sick. Do you have a slip underneath your dress?" he asked quietly, pointing at her soaking wet, muddy dress.

Sarah nodded, still hurt, and wondering why Jareth was up here, when he could be at his party. She took off the heavy outer dress, unafraid to do so in front of Jareth because of the silk dress that had been underneath of it. She didn't realize she was shivering, because she was watching Jareth. Jareth did notice though. He took a blanket from her bed and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Come," was all he said as he took her by the shoulder and led her into the bathroom, warm because of the steaming water. He motioned for Sarah to sit by the tub, and she did so. Silently, Jareth sat down next to her, still not looking at her, and pushed her back, so she was lying with her head on the edge of the pool like tub, her hair falling into the water. He began pulling sticks, stones and grass from her hair, and unclumping mud from it. He took his time washing Sarah's hair with the utmost care, not saying a word. It felt good, and Sarah had to work to stay awake. She watched Jareth's expression. It stayed the same the whole time. Eventually he turned away and pulled a towel from the shelf, helped Sarah sit up and wrapped the towel into her hair. Sarah watched a single tear fall from Jareth's right eye.  
"I'll take you home tonight, Sarah. I'm sorry for the…" he paused to think, and then clear his throat, "inconvenience."

Sarah had never, ever seen Jareth… sad. Not this sad. It seemed to hurt her to her core. "What will you do? When I'm gone… Find another?" Sarah had to know… if she was going to be as easily replaced as she thought. It hurt her. But also, she wanted to make sure he would… recover. Though she couldn't imagine why he wouldn't.

He smiled, half heartedly. "I told you, Sarah; there is no one else. I waited for you, but if this is what you wish, than…" he shrugged and another tear fell. He seemed to start working towards calming himself. He looked as if he was trying to stop himself from crying anymore.

"Jareth… I don't have to leave… I just…"

"What's said is said, Sarah. You've made it quite clear what you want. You want to go home. I'll give you what you want."

He seemed to be giving up on her. Even if he was just doing it because he didn't want her to feel guilty, it made her believe he was giving up on her. Settling for nothing, instead of fighting with her again. He was giving up. Sarah suddenly became even sadder.  
"And that's it then? I just… go home and you disappear?"

"You'll still have Hoggle, and the others. Just as you wish. Koxity shall join them, too."

"But no you?"

"You don't want me, Sarah."  
She felt defensive, then. "I didn't… say that!"

"Yes, you did," he pointed out, looking wounded again.  
"I… was trying to convince _myself _that, as much as I was trying to convince you. I… don't know what I want." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Jareth smiled a little at her expression, though he knew she was just sad most likely because she had hurt him.

"Sarah, you're going home. It'll be fine." A crystal ball formed in his hand. "You can use this to call them, and right now, to go home."

Sarah took it without looking at it. "And to come back?"  
"If you wish it," he replied simply, looking into her eyes, for what he considered to be his last time.

"I may have whatever I wish from you?"

"All that is in my power to give you, Sarah. I would move the stars for you." He looked away, abruptly saddened again.

"I wish… I wish I could live both. I love your Labyrinth. I love the goblins. I love your creations. I wish to stay here, and I wish to go home. I love Toby… and I can't just… leave my dad and step mom… and all my stuff is there…"

"But you don't love me." It wasn't a question Jareth asked.

"I…" Sarah thought. She had never met anyone quite like Jareth… He was infuriating, but Sarah realized that when she looked back on everything, she remembered being more… kept on her toes than angry. And he seemed to care so much… though he possessed that cold, bad boy demeanor any girl would swoon over. He wasn't particularly ugly… And above all the other girls _in hundreds of years_, he had picked her. She looked back up at him and knew she couldn't live without him. She wanted to know so much more about him, and though she didn't know much now, she was sure she loved him more than she could love any normal _human_ boy. Jareth was, after all, amazing. So creative, with such a big heart… so fun… when she thought about it. "I think I do love you Jareth… I just… don't really know much about you."

Jareth's eyes lit up. "There's hope?"

"Much hope."  
Jareth looked at the floor. "I knew it. Did you really think you could live without me?" He looked up, trying to look arrogant, but only looking overjoyed. Sarah really hadn't seen much of that side of him either.  
Sarah knew this was probably the beginning of a very long, very perfect, eternity.


End file.
